


Family Doesn't End With Blood

by Bubbly12



Series: Family Doesn't End With Blood [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Harry Potter is Loki (Marvel)'s Child, Harry Potter is a Winchester, Jealous Thor, King Thor, M/M, Margaery Tyrell is Harry's mom, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Obi-Wan and Margaery are twins, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly12/pseuds/Bubbly12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Margaery Tyrell are now King and Queen of Jotunheim.  Obi-Wan is an adviser/general, Sam, Dean,Bobby, and Castiel are also part of the council but they are still hunters.  Harry is finally going to live with his parents as the new Prince of Jotunheim.  Everything seems to be going fine for this crazy family.  Unfortunately things don't go as everyone plans.  Thor has just become king and has declared war with Loki so he can face Asgard justice.  But everyone knows he just wants Loki to return, but he can't because everything he built to create with his family will be destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read the Bottom of my notes is you want to know why I decided to write a crossover like this. Also brief descriptions of sequels I'll be writing. Read this mostly, because you'll get confused when you start reading.
> 
> Loki is now king of Jotunheim and by his side is his queen Margaery Tyrell. Obi-Wan Kenobi is his right-hand man or adviser. Sam, Dean, Bobby and Castiel are also part of his but they stay at Midgard to hunt the monsters. Everyone deemed it safe for Harry to come home with Loki, but out of nowhere he was found by Professor Dumbledore and was invited to attend Hogwarts. As they talk about Harry's future as prince and attending Hogwarts to learn how to control his magic, a war with Asgard coming. Harry was adopted by the Potters but then You Know Who killed them. Castiel managed to find Harry but saw that he was being abused by the Dursleys and took him back. Jotunheim was still unsafe because of the problems they were having with Asgards. Not enough to start a war, but assassins were still sent to kill Margaery. So Harry was raised by his uncles the Winchesters.

In the snowy regions of Jotunheim the ice like castle can be heard the angry shouting of the king and queen.  Loki rubbed his temple as he and Margaery continued to argue. They were arguing about Harry wanting to go to Hogwarts.

"You promised me!  You gave me your word that once everything in Jotunheim was safe Harry would come live with us.  Is that not what you said?"  Her beautiful face now marred with angry glare.  

 

"Yes, I did.  I promised you that Harry would come back to us, but he really wants to go to this school."  Loki shivered at the cold stare his wife gave him.  "Do you wish to speak with him about this, he can tell you himself."  'And get angry at him instead of me.'  Margaery calmed down and her anger dispersed, but looked at him with hurt.  "Margaery, I know how much this hurts, believe me I do.  From what Sam has told me Harry will visit for the holiday and the summer." She wiped a tear from her eye and began to speak again.

 

"I just wanted to finally raise my son.  Sam and Dean, may all the Gods bless them, have taken good care of him. But day after day, I am plagued with the thought that one day a hunt would go wrong and their lives would be taken."  Yes, he knew that his brothers work was dangerous, but he just knew they would keep them safe.  He trusted Harry to James and Lily Potter, but they were murdered by Voldemort.  Loki and Margaery were friends with the Potters and they agreed to raise Harry when it was time for him to return home. But fate didn't let it be.

 

All Loki wanted was for Harry to be safe.  Ever since  the three assignation attacks against his family, both he and Margaery knew that Harry wasn't safe here.  His first option was for Harry to be raised by the Wichesters, but Loki knew his brothers couldn't raise a child and hunt things that were trying to kill them.  No he wanted Harry to raised in a safe environment and by people who protect him.  Once they heard that James and Lily were murdered he made Castiel look for his son.  Castiel managed to find Harry when he was two years old, but the condition he was in made Loki's blood run cold just thinking about it.  His only son was starved and bruised by those people named Dursley! It took Obi-Wan,Dean, Sam, and Bobby to hold him down when he wanted to go look for these Dursleys.  Margaery who never wished death on anyone, wanted the heads of the people who dare lay a hand on her baby on pikes.  She frequently visited Harry as much as she could and when she got back, Loki would hold her as she cried and telling her that they'll be together again soon.

 

"I even considered for Harry to be raised at Highgarden, but the truth is that every world is a cruel dangerous place."  Loki lifts her chin she so she can reach his eyes.

 

"Our son is waiting."

* * *

 

 

"Mom! Dad!"  Bobby was teaching Harry how to speak Japanese and then he saw his parents appear at the kitchen.  The instant he saw them he ran over hugged them both.  "Did you guys hear about my letter!"  Loki ruffled Harry's hair, while Margaery smiled lovingly at her son.

 

"Yes we heard." Loki turned to Bobby, "Bobby, it's been awhile."  Bobby walked over and hugged him.

 

"Yes it has.  But I don't whether to keep calling you Luke or Loki."  Loki grinned, since he regained his memories he went by his true name Loki Laufyson.

 

"I will always be Luke Winchester."  He saw that Harry and Margaery were talking in the other room and Harry was showing her his Hogwarts letter.  "Bobby, do you know more about this school and this Albus Dumbledore?"

 

"I'm sorry kid, but I don't know much. Sam seems to trust him, but Dean is against Harry going and we all know why."  Ever since he can remember, Dean was always protective of him and Sam. When John was gone, Loki always knew he could depend on Dean.  He was always there. "How are you and Margaery doing these days?"

 

"Things are great, but she's stressing about Harry's decision.  She wanted him to come live with us in Jotunheim."  Bobby patted Loki's back in reassurance.  "Good luck son."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Loki and Margaery visit the Winchesters at Midgard, Obi-Wan has to deal with Loki's former "brother" as he demands his brother return to Asgard. Odin has once again fallen into Odinsleep and Thor has become king and wants his little brother to come back for their mother's sake. Margaery and Harry have a talk about going to Hogwarts.

"Midgardian!  Where is my brother?"  Thor, now King of Asgard, and warriors of three including Sif  appeared at the Gates marched in. They made it to the Throne Room and Obi-Wan walked over to them calm and collective.  Of all the days for Loki and Margaery to dissapear he had to be the one to endure Thor's tantrum.

 

"Your majesty, as a pleasure to have you here why the sudden surprise visit?"  Faking the politeness, but Thor wasn't able to catch that.  

 

 "My father has once again fallen into OdinSleep and Loki must come home now.  We fear he may never awaken again and making me king."  Thor answered, normally Thor would have responded to others no to question him when things were regarding Loki, but the son of Kenobi is a different story.  When meeting him, the man reminded him of Loki that it even frighten him at one point.  Rumors have already spread that Kenobi also possessive a silver tongue, making him the perfect adviser for King Loki and his twin sister the queen.  "My mother has requested he return so he can repay his respects."

 

"I'm sorry to hear the news of the King and I shall notify his majesty when he returns."  Thor looked to be losing his patience and responded again.

 

"Why is he not here?"  Thor asked with more anger in his voice.  Obi-Wan can tell Thor's temper was raising and he saw that two of the warriors were giving him pitiful looks for they have witnessed Thor's anger.  His eyes briefly went to the one called lady Sif, who gave him a cold glare.  From what he what he heard, Margaery has made an enemy of the female warrior.

 

"He went to settle some private matters with his family the Winchesters, he should return soon." 'Now please leave you're giving me a migraine'. Thor tightly gripped mjolnir, but grinned smugly at Obi-Wan.

 

"Then we shall wait until he returns."  The warriors of three looked horrified, they were going to be frozen to death by then! Sif huffed and rolled her eyes.  Obi-Wan paled because he was stuck babysitting a boy trapped in a man's body! 'Fuck!'

* * *

 

Margaery read the letter of Hogwarts and it seemed really interesting, but why Harry?  How did they find him?  Why another country?  Loki never received a letter when he was Harry's age and she couldn't shake the unnerve feeling she got from the letter.

 

"Are you sure you want this love?  You're father is an excellence sorcerer and your uncle Obi-Wan is a skilled fighter."  Harry began to process the thought, giving in to the idea.  Margaery could see that and continued to convince her son to return.  "Besides, you have Catiel whose an angel from Heaven, there's Bobby and your uncles Dean and Sam to teach you everything about witches, vampires,werewolves what more could learn at a school away from your family."

 

"But Mum, I never went to school-"

 

"I can teach you, and you could learn so much more at Jotenheim with me and your father."  She caressed his cheek and smiled lovingly (and a little desperate),"You can finally come home with us."

 

"Mum, I already thought it over and I made my decision.  I want to go to Hogwarts and be around other students.  Kids like me who also have magic!"  Margaery can tell there was something else he wasn't telling her.

 

"There's something troubling you, isn't it."  Harry blushed and turned away to avoid her gaze.  How does she always know he was hiding something, he can never keep secrets from her.  "Harry, please tell me"  Harry's green eyes that looked so much like his fathers looked back into her blue ones."

 

"Since forever, I never got to attend school and when I did it was only for a week until we were moving again.  Until I turned seven I was just home schooled and dad only taught me a few tricks because he was always busy all the time." Harry took in another breath and continued, "I really wanted to be with you again mum, I really do, but this is my only chance to actually make friends and knowing there are people just like me I can finally have that chance." Margaery couldn't get rid of the bad feeling, but Harry really wanted this.  

 

"Alright my little rose, but if something goes wrong please let me know. Don't ever keep secrets from me."  She kissed his forehead and Harry chuckled and said.  

"How can I keep a secret when you always find a way to make me tell you?"  But his smile dropped when he began to think of his dad.  "What would dad pay?  He wants me home too, to be the prince."

 

"I can wait."  Both of them turned to see Loki at the door frame. "It's true I want you to come home, but this is your decision, your choice."  He walked in and ruffled his son's hair.  "When I was your age in two lifetimes, I never had a choice to live my life.  In Asgard I lived in the shadow of an arrogant prince to be looked down upon, until I became the villain, and as a Winchester my brothers and I became hunters because that's what fate decided for us.  Then there's you.  You can decide the path you want to take, just promise me not to fall for under someone's hand.  Never let them control your fate."

 

"Yes, this what I want."  Harry said confidently and Loki looked at his son with praise. 'As long as your happy my son.'

 

"Bobby, please tell Sam and Dean I'll visit them soon, but we must return to Asgard."  Harry gave his parents one final hug before they vanished.  He then looked at Bobby with guilt.

 

"Bobby, do you they were mad at me." Bobby looked at him confused.

 

"What reckon makes you think that?"

 

"They left so suddenly and they really wanted me to go live with them again.  I think I hurt them."

 

"Kid, they took their time out of a busy schedule just to see you.  Sure they wanted you to go back to Jotenheim with them, but they put your needs first."  Harry still looked unconvinced.  "Look, your dad may not be here all the time, but the difference between him and his grandfathers are that he still tries to be part of your life.  Just try to understand."

 

"Thanks Bobby."  Harry said, feeling much better.

* * *

As they both arrived outside the gate of their castle, they were informed of some uninvited guests.  As walked into they walked into the throne room, they saw Thor and the Warriors of Three including Sif and Obi-Wan waiting for them.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor discus Odin falling into Odinsleep and Thor tries to convince Loki to come back and see Frigga. Dean finally admits why he's so against Harry going to Hogwarts. Margaery and Sif have a friendly chat that will likely end in a war. Obi-Wan and Warriors Three just try their best to make sense of it all.

"Prince Thor, what a surprise!  You should have told me you were coming I would have prepared everything for your arrival."  Loki said with enthusiasm that was very close to being sarcastic. "May I ask why the sudden visit?"  Margaery came in with one her bright smiles, but Loki can already tell she wasn't expecting their arrival either.  

 

"Prince Thor, a pleasure to see you."  Margaery gave her hand,for it was a custom for it to be kissed.  Thor barley gave her a glance and turned to Loki.

 

"Brother I have urgent news and I must discus it in private."  Thor said, not even caring that he was rude.  Sif couldn't help but smirk at the insulted look Margaery had and Obi-Wan glared at the Asgardian,while Loki managed to hide his in a cool mask.  He didn't want to make a scene by yelling, 'I'm not your brother!'  Loki agreed and signaled everyone to leave them.  Once everyone was gone, Loki's mask fell and shot Thor a fiery glare.

 

"How dare you!?"  Thor looked at him with shock, what had gotten him so upset.  

 

"Brother, why are you-"

 

"I'm not your brother!  I never was and never will, and yet you still continue to call me that and still have the nerve to insult my wife!"  Loki couldn't even believe that he once thought Thor could change, but no.  He was as rude and arrogant as ever!  Especially his ego more inflated because he now part of the Avengers, the heroes of Midgard.   Please, where were they when the apocalypse was going to start?  Even Odin knew and he was killed by Lucifer himself! Thor kept silent, still thinking if Loki was going to continue shouting at him.  "You can talk now."  He said with bitterness.

 

"The Allfather has fallen into Odinsleep once again, and I am now king."  Thor said calmly.  Loki's eyes widened at the news from shock.  Jotunheim and Asgard were already in a fragile state of peace because Obi-Wan managed to help Loki with all the negotiations with Odin.  With Thor king, it can all collapse on top on them because Thor still holds a grudge against Loki.  

 

"Congratulations on your coronation and I hope the Allfather awakens soon."

 

"Loki, they say he will not awaken and I'm telling you this because  **our**  mother requests that you return to Asgard because she wishes to see you."

 

"I'm sorry, but I can't.  There are important things here that I have to take care of, so please tell the Allmother I send my regards."  Loki still loved Frigga, but he never wanted to even take one step on that realm.  It brought too many painful memories of all the ridicule, hate, finding out his entire life was a lie, becoming a monster, and being banished by his supposedly family.  The only good thing that came out of it was his family and friends.  Thor growled in anger and grabbed Loki by his throat and slammed him to a nearby wall.

 

"Why are you this way!? She loves you and wants to see you!  You do realize what I just told you did you not?!"  Thor yelled at Loki.  Thor couldn't understand why.  Why was Loki this way?  How could he have prevented it?  "Can you not see that we are suffering without you?  Don't you realize how much I need you?"  Loki stared blankly at Thor, not even bothered by the pain.  Loki then threw a hard punch across Thor's face, making him release his grip.  The blow was a complete shock to Thor and Loki still had that emotionless expression.

 

"Lay a hand on me again and I'll make sure you and your friends never make it to Asgard alive." Loki said coldly.  "Now leave, you overstayed your welcome."  Thor looked his brother pained.

 

"Loki, if you won't do it for me at least do it for her.  She needs you, we both know how much she still loves you."  Loki still held that emotionless facade, and Thor sighed.  "Please,just think about it."  Loki could see the pain he was causing Thor, but he will never forgive Thor.  As he recovered his memories of the years, he remembered the memory of the night Thor came into his room.  He could still smell the breath of wine on his neck and the rest he wishes he could forget.  Worst part of it was that Thor claimed it just natural for him to do so.  He told Loki he only wanted to show him how much he loved him, that event was what fueled him to resent Thor.  He will never forget that, he certainly will never forgive.

 

* * *

 

 

"They said yes!  Why?"  

 

Dean and Sam had just arrived at Bobby's from their latest hunt.  Bobby told them that Luke/Loki and Margaery agreed to let Harry attend Hogwarts.  Dean knew how much they wanted to raise Harry at Jotunheim with them. Loki wanted to be a good father to Harry, and he even admitted that he was a failure as one.  So why did he decide to let Harry go?

 

"Let's find a spell to message him, I want him to hear this from him."

 

"Dean don't you think you're exaggerating a bit?  Luke already knows Harry wants to go to Hogwarts, he's just doing what's best for him."  Sam explained trying to calm his brother down.  But it only infuriated Dean more.

 

"If you knew what was best for Harry, he'd knew sending him to another damn country away from his family isn't one of his best ideas." 

 

"If you haven't noticed things are a little hectic over at Jotunheim, they just managed to finally make a treaty with Asgard.  Luke is going to be busy ruling an entire realm and this school is offering Harry the opportunity to learn and control his magic."

 

"Yeah, for the next seven years of his life!  He's going to be around eighteen when he graduates!"  Sam sighed, it was too tiring to argue with someone like Dean.  "It's like you and dad all over again."

 

"What!?"  Did he just say that?!  "What brought that up?!"

 

"You going to Stanford and dad didn't even try to bring you back!  Now Luke is doing the same thing with Harry!"

 

"So what, you want Harry to join the family business? Is that the problem?"

 

"God no!  No, it's the exact opposite!  I'm the only one here who wants Harry to actually have a normal childhood with his family!  How's he supposed to have that when he's going to some magician training school that we have no clue about!  For all we know he might never come back!"  By then the two brothers were completely enraged with each other.

 

"You know what Dean, you said the same thing about Luke going to Jotunhiem!  The reason you're so against this is because you're so damn selfish!  You don't care about anyone else's life but your own."

 

"Alright both of you that's enough!"  They turned to see Bobby and Harry with grocery bags.  They just came in during the beginning of the argument.  "Dean,this was Harry's choice."  Harry then decided to speak up.

 

"He's right!  Dad always felt like he never had a chance to choose what he wanted to do in his life, that's why he's letting me go to Hogwarts because I want to go there!"  Harry had tears in his eyes,"I never wanted to hurt you uncle Dean, but I want this.  I really want this so please don't be mad at my dad!"  Dean felt like utter crap.

 

* * *

 

 

Obi-Wan and Margaery showed the Warriors of Three and the Lady Sif where the Jotuns spar.  The Asgardins were amazed at the Jotuns fighting techniques, it almost the same as theirs but different.  The only one not impressed was Lady Sif, and Margaery noticed the glare she was receiving from Sif.  She walked over to the War Goddess and smiled innocently.  She may not like Sif very much, but Margaery always respected female warriors like Brienne of Tarth.  Yet at times Sif reminded her of Cersei  because of her 'unique' personality of holding grudges, but during this time it's better to make allies than enemies.

 

"Is something not to your liking Lady Sif?  Do you wish for me to show you around more?"

 

"No thank you, I wouldn't want to bother you my lady.  Being married to a person like your husband seems like punishment enough."  Both women smiled, but their eyes were challenging the other in battle.

 

"Of course not Lady Sif, Loki is a wonderful husband.  It's only a shame you never got to see that side of him,"  Margaery noticed the way Sif stiffened.  "and by a cruel act of fate you'll never will.  Only me for I am his wife."  'You aren't'  Margaery already knew Sif held feelings for Loki, by her actions she had them for a long time but lived in denial. She also knew that the once friend Loki of her past will never return.

 

"Do you honestly think he cares about you?" Sif challeneged, "He only has you around to give him heirs and I see now that your son isn't even here.  I wonder when it will be when he grows tired of you."

 

"When that day does happen, I'll be content knowing I had a son and was married.  It's better than the thought of living a life filled with unrequited love and never having any children at all.  It's truly sad to be alone."  The deadly look Sif was giving Margaery would give anyone nightmares, but Margaery only grinned. "But be assured, Loki will never grow tired of me.  For he love my son and considers me his equal."  Sif bandly wanted to grab her sword and stab the wench.  This Margaery girl had the decency to know that the man she claims to love has killed so many lives and yet married and bored him a son.  She managed to sink her claws into the Allmothers trust and the Allfather with the help of that silver tongue brother of hers. But Sif could see right through her kind little act, she's a manipulator just like Loki.  In an ironic sense they would be the 'perfect' couple, but why did she have this ache in her chest?  

"Oh, there's my love right now."  They both turned to see Loki and begins to make an announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this I decided to put in Thorki early on, but I was going to that in later chapters but whatever. Also in case you didn't catch that, Thor raped Loki before the Avengers and Thor movie so I don't know if I should add a warning even though it didn't even describe as much. Also needed to add in Dean and Sam finally and explain Dean's decision for Harry to leave. I also added Loki/Sif because I like reading Loki/Sif time to time and needed something to bring her down when Maragaery was talking to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write something like this because I felt like adding a lot of my favorite characters together. I know it might not make any sense and I had to re-watch shows and read more wiki on characters so I can get their characters write. But then I'm like I'm like fuck it, it's fan fiction write whatever pops into my mind. I can list some more reasons now
> 
> 1.) I always wanted to see Natalie Dormer, Ewan Mcgregor, and Tom Hiddleston in a movie together.  
> 2.) I want Loki and Harry to be father and son and be raised as Winchesters  
> 3.) Instead of Asgard, why doesn't Loki just rule Jotunheim (Plus war with Asgard will make an awesome story)  
> 4.) Protective Winchester bros/uncles (Sam and Dean being protective of their brother Loki and nephew Harry)  
> 5.) Felt like making Obi-Wan and Margaery twin siblings,but I didn't really want to put Loras in the storyline but he will be mentioned  
> 6.)The pairings listed will be focused later on, but Loki and Margaery will be main the focused(but their will be Thorki in later chapters but it's sort of one sided because Thor will be considered the main antagonist this story.  
> 7.) Their will be Yaoi/Slash pairings but aren't going to main focus as much except for romantic scenes  
> 8.) Pairings such as Loki/Margaery and Dean/Castiel will begin first. Draco/Harry,Obi-Wan/Anakin, Loki/Thor will appear around later chapters or at least mentioned or hinted.(I am the type of person who already wants to read an establish relationship between charactera or see it form already, but I need time to develop it and drama to play a part)  
> 9) Sequels for later pairings will have a bigger part  
> 10) War, you guys probably know these guys faced too many times so why not band together. Could they really beat the God of Thunder?  
> Now about the later prequels and brief descriptions 
> 
> 1) How the God of Mischief became a Winchester  
> Odin decides to banish Loki to Midgard but as a baby, who's later found by Mary and John Winchester and toddler Dean. He's raised as a Winchester and hunts down monsters with his two brothers. As he gets older Loki is having visions and comes to conclusion that they are of his past life. But instead of deciding to take Asgard, why not Jotunheim.  
> 2) A Heartwarming Reunion  
> As Margaery is arrested by the High Sparrows, her grief is heard by her twin brother Benjamin Tyrell who is now called Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan returns to free Margaery and their brother Loras. It will be how Obi-Wan was raised as a Tyrell and is later discovered by the Jedi for having the force. Also Obi-Wan's inner struggle to leave the Jedi Order to save his twin  
> 3) A Trickster and a Clever Flower  
> Loki manages to take back Jotunheim and he is now king. As he begins his rule, new arrivals basically crash in (literally) and finds the new arrivals very interesting. He is soon captured by Lady Margaery's beauty and her cleverness. Obi-Wan and Loki begin to form a strong friendship.  
> 4) Harry Winchester Lokison the Prince of Jotunheim  
> This is sort of in-between the first and sequel. Harry is attending Hogwarts, but is also dealing to be a prince to another world. His father just regained his memories and is trying to help Harry adjust. Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Castiel are trying their best to help Harry adjust to everything. The bright side is that he gets to know more about his uncle and mother.


End file.
